In the Darkness
by kyuubifox14
Summary: When Kaneki's friends bring him to a club, the last thing he expected was to meet a sunshine haired fool who's looking for a good time. As it turns out, they both have a good time. KanekixHide smut. AU where ghouls exist but most of the events of the manga/anime haven't happened.


"Why do you do this to me?" Kaneki muttered to himself, staring discouraged into his glass. He knew his friends meant well, but really, did they think that taking him to a club was really going to make him into the happy-go-lucky party animal they wanted him to be? The fact that they had all disappeared into the writhing crowds the second they'd gained entrance didn't help Kaneki's mood.

He'd been nursing the same drink for about the last hour (not that he could drink it anyway without his stomach rioting against him), having snagged a booth as far away from the dance floor as he could reasonably sit while still keeping an eye on Tsukiyama and the adoring fanclub which seemed to have formed around him.

Kaneki knew that his friends were worried about him, he didn't go out much, and honestly considered reading a book to be his idea of a good time. He had a feeling that Touka honestly wished he was human again if only to see him get drunk and loosen up a bit.

"So what brings a nice boy like you to a seedy place like this?"

Startled, Kaneki looks up to be met with the most blinding grin he thinks he's ever seen. Honestly, the smile is so wide it looks as though it's going to take a bite out of someone. He has to stifle a laugh at the irony of that thought. The grin only becomes more amused.

"Um, my friends wanted to have a night out, but I'm a bit unused to this sort of place…" Kaneki replies haltingly, his arm flaps vaguely in the direction of the dance floor. Years of living as a ghoul has left him unequipped to speak with strangers. Instead he desperately starts looking for some sign of purple hair, where is Touka, where is Tsukiyama when you need them?

The stranger's smile becomes a bit more bemused.

"Your friends seem to have abandoned you, doesn't look like you're having a very good time, maybe I can make it better."

The stranger sidles beside Kankeki into the booth, making him stiffen at the close contact. He glances sideways at the young man, noting his yellow hair (definitely dyed) and kind eyes. Kaneki guesses it probably could be worse, this guy is definitely human, he can smell it on him, though he can't fathom why this good looking guy possibly thinks Kaneki is the most interesting person in the club at the moment.

"I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika, but just call me Hide. My parents really gave me a mouthful with that one, ya know?"

"Kaneki…" he mumbles, still unwilling to engage fully in conversation with this complete stranger, though feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. Hide has just placed his hand on Kaneki's thigh, just a bit too high to be completely innocent.

In that moment Kaneki suddenly realises why Hide has walked over to him. He supposes a guy on his own in the corner is a lot easier to approach than someone ensconced with all his overprotective friends.

"Great! Nice to meet you Kaneki! How about I buy you a drink to loosen you up," Hide's grin returns full blast as if learning Kaneki's name has opened up a whole new world of opportunities. Kaneki supposes it probably has.

"Oh… Um… I don't really drink," he mutters, "but I guess…"

"In that case, let's dance!" Hide doesn't even let Kaneki dispute this, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor, flinging him in a wide circle and laughing spectacularly. Kaneki instinctively realises that he could stop this at any time. He's a ghoul, he's infinitely stronger than this not particularly buff human, but why should he? His friends wanted him to have fun, so they can't say anything if he chooses to do it with an unknown human.

Kaneki can't stop the smile that starts to grow on his face. He guesses that Hide is pretty used to these reactions from new people he meets, Kaneki is quickly realising that he's an infectious type.

As he's swinging around in Hide's arms flashes of purple fly past his eyes and he thinks he can identify Tsukiyama's amused grin. His stomach drops briefly at what his friends will think about him, but then he recalls all the compromising situations he's found Tsukiyama in and calms the butterflies in his stomach.

Hide leans his face up to Kaneki's ear, breathing heavily.

"You're really cute Kaneki, I hope I can get to know you better tonight," immediately his lips are latched onto Kaneki's neck, tongue lavishing the skin with attention. Kaneki stiffens, but then relaxes. He appreciates that Hide is being straightforward with what he wants. This, Kaneki can deal with. He may be a bit fucked up in the head, and his friends may describe him as a wallflower, but he's a man, and he has needs.

"I'm getting kind of sick of this bar, how about we get to know each other at your place," Kaneki calmly whispers into Hide's ear. No point wasting time after all.

"Oh my god, sounds good, let's gooooo," Hide starts to scramble immediately. Kaneki chuckles at the look of pleased shock on Hide's face. Did he not think that Kaneki would want to go home with him? Hide grabs his hand and they start weaving through the busy crowd to get to the front door. The cool air hits Kaneki as he steps outside. He's not intoxicated at all, and he's going home with a human.

Is this really a good idea, Kaneki starts to think. He is a ghoul after all. What if he can't control himself in the moment, what if his kagune comes out to play while they're doing the deed? Not only would it be embarrassing, it could potentially send Hide screaming into the night. He pushes these thoughts to the back of his head. No. He's determined to enjoy himself tonight, and this man he's just met seems nice enough. A nice lanky body, and bright hair which matches his bright smile.

As it turns out, neither Hide nor Kaneki have a car. So they get the train back to Hide's apartment. The entire ride home Hide can't tear his eyes away from Kaneki's face. His hands run freely over his legs and side, but never travel too far. Kaneki can feel his entire body heating up, he doesn't think Hide realises quite how much of an impact he's having with his feather light touches. Kaneki quietly thanks the gods that he's wearing his eyepatch as he's not entirely sure the kakugan in his left eye is dormant.

The couple finally makes their way into Hide's apartment, where Hide quickly flitters away to pick up some mess on the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't really expecting…" he breaks off. Kaneki finds it endearing how nervous his new friend suddenly sounds, given how forward he was at the club. Under the harsh lights of the apartment he can finally appraise Hide fully. He likes what he sees. Kaneki can now see that his dress sense matches the wattage of his smile, bright.

Kaneki feels the monster inside him purr at what he knows is about to occur. He may be inexperienced in the clubs, but in a situation like this he is never going to fade into the background; after all, he's the Eyepatch Ghoul.

"Hide, come here," Kaneki growls. Hide's head jerks up and his mouth moves into a nervous smile. He prudently drops the pile of clothes he's holding, halfway through the process of stuffing them in the wardrobe. As if Kaneki would care.

The blonde's hand tentatively runs across the side of Kaneki's face, almost as if he is afraid to touch him with any force. And frankly, that just won't do. The ghoul grabs Hide's arms and flings him around, pressing his back against the nearest wall, leaving no space between them. Kaneki can actively feel the temperature in the room go up a few notches. He puts his lips to his prey's ears.

"Is this okay?" He asks. Hide nods franticly and his adam's apple bobs as he swallows. Kaneki sighs and instantly pushes himself into Hide's space. Kaneki's arms crush against Hide's body and his tongue is suddenly in his mouth. Hips are shoved together an a desperate, feral motion.

"Ooooh," moans Hide. It's clear that he wasn't expecting Kaneki to be this forward, but it's also clear by the prominent hardness in his pants that he's not opposed to it. Kaneki devours every sound he makes as he turns Hide into a trembling mess against the wall.

Hide seems to recover from the shock of Kaneki's dominance, enough to slip a hand under Kaneki's shirt and gesture frantically. Kaneki huffs out a laugh as he establishes what it is the blonde wants. Separating for an instant he drags his black shirt over his head and also makes quick work of Hide's. If he's getting naked, so is his partner.

"Shit," Hide sighs seeing Kaneki's admittedly impressive abs. Kaneki guesses that it's one of the bonuses of being a ghoul, he's not sure that it outweighs the whole _human eating_ thing though. Hide grunts and starts running his tongue over Kaneki's nipple, causing him to gasp. Kaneki grabs his head and brings him up for a wet kiss, biting his lips so hard that Hide jerks and cries out, his neck flushing a beautiful red which makes Kaneki's pulse run doubly hard and causes his hardness to jerk.

"Bed," whimpers Hide, and Kaneki hurriedly agrees. His picks Hide up as if he weighs nothing and is directed to the small bedroom. Hide is unceremoniously dumped on the bed, and if he wasn't so needy he would have thought to complain. But as it is, Kaneki is crawling over his body as if he owns him and rubbing their crotches together in a way which has both of them groaning in delight.

"Hide, I want to fuck you tonight, is that going to be an issue?" Kaneki practically growls. Hide's head starts shaking.

"No," he squeaks, "I think that'll be fine."

"Wonderful." Without further ceremony, Kaneki strips Hide of his pants which were only getting in the way at this stage. He lowers his heads to Hide's cock and breathes out. Hide's entire body shakes in anticipation of what he thinks is about to occur. Kaneki's tongue peeks out of his mouth, and lightly moves along the end of Hide's slit. Suddenly, Hide's entire cock is in Kaneki's mouth and he's humming around him, sliding his tongue up and down, hollowing his checks and sucking in perfect motions.

Hide's hands are pulling at Kaneki's hair, causing him to frantically groan and shudder.

"Kaneki – oh god – I…"

Kaneki releases Hide with a pop, his lips glisten in the darkness, his mouth moves into a crooked grin. He's so hard he can scarcely believe it. The noises coming out of Hide's mouth are so appealing. To be honest he surprised his mouth isn't watering. He expects if he wasn't so sexually frustrated he would have tried to take a bite out of the young man.

"Are you close?" Kaneki mutters. Even in the darkness of the room, he can see Hide's unfocussed eyes which a clouded with desire. Hide nods back at Kaneki, unable to form proper words at this point.

"Perfect," he states, "lube?"

"Drawer," Hide struggles to get out before moaning when Kaneki runs his hand up his thigh. Kaneki carefully covers his fingers with the cool liquid before lifting up Hide's thighs into a position which gives him easier access. Hide's face looks as if he can't quite believe what's happening, and how this quiet man in the club has turned out to be quite this devious.

"I want you to come for me Hide," Kaneki calmly states, as he thrusts a finger into Hide's hole.

"Kaneki!" Hide nearly come undone with a cry at the pressure, the best kind, which overtakes him. He feels like he might faint at being touched so intimately in a place where few have ventured in the past. Kaneki abruptly kisses Hide viciously while he continues to move inside him, slowly inserting another finger and scissoring to prepare for his length.

Kaneki feels like he is about to explode just looking at Hide, and he hasn't even touched himself yet. Truly, this night has turned out very different to his original expectations. He's also surprised by how good taking control of the situation feels.

"Ready?" he mutters before moving his tongue across the shell of Hide's ear.

"Oh god yes, don't you dare stop," Hide practically yells at him with that cheeky smile moving across his face. Kaneki smirks at the enthusiasm and slowly presses his cock against Hide's hole. The pressure is immense. He's tight.

"Uuungh," Kaneki moans as the tight heat encases him, "you're so good Hide."

"Things will get a lot better if you start moving, I won't break," he exclaims between pants and moans.

"Oh really? We'll just have to remedy that won't we?" With that, Kaneki starts thrusting with a sense of urgency he hasn't felt in years. The movement is driving him absolutely wild. Hide's hands fly to Kaneki's head to bring him down for a kiss, unintentionally pushing his eyepatch off his head in his enthusiasm. Kaneki stiffens.

"Oh, why do you wear this? Your eye is fine," mumbles Hide. Kaneki relaxes as he continues. Obvuously his has more control over his monster than he had first assumed. If his kakugan isn't showing at this stage, there's little chance he'll be exposed from here.

Kaneki does not deem to give Hide an answer, instead angling his thrusts in a way which send Hide into gasps of rapture, no doubt he's found a sensitive spot.

"Kaneki…I…I'm…" Kaneki's thrusts start getting frantic. He can feel Hide tightening around him, he must be close.

"Yes Hide, I want you to come for me," and with that Hide's hand starts fisting in Kaneki's hair, he's biting his lip in a desperate attempt to keep silent. He looks absolutely heavenly with his hair splayed over his pillow and the rapturous expression on his face.

"…neki," Hide groans as his body trembles franticly. With little further fanfare his cock spurts white across his chest and the grip on Kaneki's cock tightens until it's vice-like. Kaneki groans at the feeling and feels the warmth curl around his groin. With a few more thrusts Kaneki feels his orgasm rocking through him filling Hide with the warmth of his cum.

Kaneki falls beside Hide on the bed, utterly spent. His entire body feels weak with the effort exerted. Hide's hand finds his. Kaneki looks over and sees that Hide has his eyes closed but is still breathing heavily. One eye peaks open and glances at Kaneki.

"Okay, that was great," titters Hide with a nervous laugh, almost like he is not sure how to act now that the act itself is complete.

"Mmmmm, not bad," states Kaneki with a deadpan look.

"Hey! I was way better than not bad! I was phenomenal!" squawked Hide. Kaneki huffed and leaned over Hide planting a firm kiss on his lips. Hide wraps his arms around Kaneki's body, pulling him down onto the bed and pulling the blankets over them. Within minutes Hide is lightly snoring.

Kaneki contemplates crawling out of the bed and heading home. After all, he doesn't want to outstay his welcome. When he shuffles his body, Hide's grip on his arm only becomes stronger. Looking at this complete strangers face, he feels his muscles relax. Really, where's the harm in staying. At worst, Hide finds out his a ghoul and screams himself silly. At best…well, given how eager Hide had seemed, maybe he'd like it. Kaneki wouldn't be surprised, he thinks with a laugh.


End file.
